


Fishnet Tights and Lace

by rachel_exe



Series: Geraskier Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Jaskier knows how much Geralt hates parties, so he decides to make things more fun for him and help him survive the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667848
Comments: 21
Kudos: 519





	Fishnet Tights and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first one shot I've written for the smutty prompts received on Tumblr, I will upload these one shots as I write them, so you can find them both on my Tumblr and here. The prompt for this one was: “You’re not going out in that outfit."   
> Please enjoy! :)

As always, Geralt is the first one to be ready to leave. He isn’t sure why, considering Jaskier’s been in the bathroom for over an hour while he has started getting ready for the party only mere minutes before, but that’s how their routine is whenever they have to go out. So now he just sits on the sofa, fully clothed and with too much free time to decide not to go to Yennefer’s birthday party, a thought that crosses his mind every time they have to go to any kind of social gathering.

However, before he can actually change his mind and bail on his boyfriend, the door to the bathroom opens and Jaskier shouts, “Just five more minutes.” 

Geralt sighs. He’s going to be sat on that sofa for a long while. 

  
  
“I’m ready,” Jaskier finally announces, walking into the living room. 

Geralt stands up, ready to go to the party and get it over with, but he stops when he sees what Jaskier has on. He’s wearing a pair of bright blue tight-fitting shorts and fishnet tights that leave very little to the imagination and a white lace crop top with puffed sleeves that exposes part of his stomach. He turns around to show off his outfit, and Geralt has a hard time keeping his composure at seeing Jaskier’s ass so perfectly cupped in the shorts. 

“You’re not going out in that outfit,” he says in a way too raw voice. 

“Why not? I really like it,” Jaskier turns again, torturing Geralt once more. “I’ve borrowed your leather jacket too.” 

It’s way too big on him and way too good for Geralt’s poor heart. 

“It looks.. “

_Fucking hot._

“...Ridiculous.” 

“You look ridiculous too wearing the same outfit wherever we go, but you don’t see me complain, do you? So, c’mon, let’s go, we’re already late.” 

Jaskier walks to the door and Geralt can’t tear his eyes away from his legs, cursing his own jacket that it’s hiding Jaskier’s beautiful ass. 

  
  
They arrive at Yennefer's apartment later than everyone else. The party has already started and the music reaches their ears even before leaving the elevator, so it takes a while before someone hears the bell ringing and opens the door for them. They get immediately swallowed by the crowd of people in the living room, and even speaking to each other seems impossible. 

"I'm going to look for Yen," Jaskier yells in Geralt's ear. 

Geralt nods and indicates the table with the drinks; he has no intention of diving into the mass of sweaty bodies. Jaskier knows it too, so he just shakes his head and walks away swaying his hips too sensually to be natural. It looks hot, though, and that's enough to make Geralt stare. 

The blinking lights in the apartment give the atmosphere a surreal vibe, and the loud music muffles almost every other sound; the people around Geralt look like fish having a conversation under water. He gets himself a beer and mindlessly sips on it as he watches Jaskier making small talk with almost everyone. He doesn't know how he can befriend people literally after a single sentence, but he sees him stopping a few seconds to talk with everyone while looking for Yennefer. 

Now that he thinks about it, that's exactly how Jaskier convinced him to go out with him, he just talked and talked, seemingly going in circles, but in the end he got where he wanted. And what he wanted. Not that Geralt was really against taking him out on a date in the first place; he had had his eyes on Jaskier ever since their first encounter at the gym. 

"Looking out for your boyfriend?" someone says, taking Geralt away from him daydream. 

"Oh, it's you," he replies when he meets Yennefer's eyes. 

"Oh, it's me, yes, don't sound too happy about it." 

"I didn't mean it like that," Geralt explains. For some reason Yennefer always misinterprets his tone. "He's looking for you, by the way." 

The apartment isn't too big, so it doesn't take long before Jaskier is back from his search. "There you are," he shouts when he sees Yennefer. "Happy birthday!" 

"Thank you," Yennefer smiles, letting Jaskier hug her. 

"So, how's life as a thirty-year-old?" 

"You really had to underline how old I am now, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I want everyone to know I'm still the youngest one here," Jaskier replies with a mischievous smirk. "Twenty-six and still looking like a teenager." 

Yennefer inspects his face. "I actually think those are some crow feet in the corner of your eyes." 

"Liar. Jealousy won't take you anywhere." 

"Shut up," Yennefer scoffs. "And why aren't you making fun of Geralt too? He's as old as I am." 

"Nah, I'm sure he'll look as hot as always even when he'll be fifty," Jaskier smirks. "And I'm very looking forward to that." 

"Are you already drunk?" Geralt asks. 

"No." Jaskier looks around. "Where's my drink actually?" 

Geralt rolls his eyes and gives Jaskier the rest of his beer. 

"Unfortunately, I have to greet the other guests, don't have too much fun you two," Yennefer warns them. She probably still remembers the time she found them fucking in her laundry room at last year's party. 

"Us? Never," Jaskier says, pretending to be shocked. 

Yennefer narrows her eyes at him, and throws a warning glare at Geralt too before leaving. 

"It's really hot in here," Jaskier says once he's done with his beer. "I'm going to leave the jacket in Yen's room, this way we can be sure no one's going to steal it. I'll be right back." 

Geralt is alone once again and while he waits for his boyfriend to come back, he gets himself another beer. There are very few people he knows, and even fewer are the ones he's actually spoken too, so he just stays in a corner, sipping on his beer until Jaskier gets back. 

"A party animal as always," the man comments, making a drink for himself. "Do you want to dance?" 

"No." 

Dancing is the last thing on Geralt's mind, especially now that Jaskier's outfit is once again driving him insane. 

"Not even if I say please?" 

Geralt has a hard time looking up, but when he does, Jaskier is biting his bottom lip, faking an innocence he has never had. 

"I don't dance while drinking, and I've just started this beer." 

"Fine, I'll drag Yen to the dance floor then, you can join us later." 

He swims through the crowd again until he finds Yennefer and forces her to dance with him. She doesn’t seem too convinced at first, but Jaskier’s enthusiasm is contagious and she finally gives in, moving in time with the music. Geralt watches them from afar, or better, watches Jaskier. He can’t take his eyes off him, off his hips swaying and his shorts perfectly cupping his ass. 

He notices Jaskier throwing him seductive glances every once in a while, but he likes watching the show from where he is, sipping on his beer and feeling the heat getting to him. He knows Jaskier likes it too, knows that he enjoys driving him crazy from afar, picking at his sanity one move after the other. That’s how he had liked it since the beginning, and Geralt would be lying if he said he didn’t like it too. 

It’s a few songs and beers after that Geralt notices a guy staring at his boyfriend way too much. He keeps an eye on him, a hint of possessiveness tugging at his gut, and quickly gulps down the last drops of beer before making a move. The air on the dance floor is even hotter, and he can smell people’s sweat around him, but he walks past them until he reaches Jaskier. The man is looking the other way, so his body tenses up when Geralt places his hands on his hips, but he immediately relaxes when he sees it’s him. 

“Look who decided to join us,” he says with a satisfied grin. “Tired of brooding in that corner?” 

As a reply, Geralt presses his body on Jaskier’s, tightening his hold on his hips. He briefly makes eye contact with the guy from before who quickly looks away in understanding. 

“If I catch you two fucking somewhere in my house, I’m going to kill you,” Yennefer yells over the music before she gives them yet another warning glare and walks away. 

“We just don’t have to get caught then,” Jaskier smirks, turning around in Geralt’s arms. 

He circles Geralt’s neck with his hands and takes him down to his mouth, softly singing the lyrics of the song playing. His voice turns Geralt on even more, his hot breath fanning on his lips and his hands sneaking in his white hair. Heat runs through him and ignites his desire. He gets greedier and his hands slide down the curve of Jaskier’s ass to squeeze it, completely uncaring of the people around them. 

Jaskier huffs and the second he stops singing, his mouth is on Geralt’s. There’s no hesitance in the kiss, just a hungry need that Geralt is more than happy to satiate. Their tongues meet as they lightly sway on the dance floor, as their hands feel each other, always more daring, always more desperate. 

It’s when Geralt tries to push Jaskier’s shorts down that they remember where they are and with a knowing smirk they leave the more crowded space in favour of a quieter one. They end up in the bathroom, still latched to each other and still as turned on as before. Geralt quickly locks the door behind them and then hauls Jaskier on top of the sink, kissing him hard until Jaskier can barely breathe. 

“You really shouldn't have worn this outfit,” Geralt mutters, struggling to fill his lungs as well. 

“And not rile you up like this? No, thank you.” 

“You bastard.” 

Jaskier wickedly smirks. “And it doesn’t end here.” 

Geralt raises an eyebrow to ask for an explanation, but Jaskier simply hops down from the sink and turns, looking over his shoulder as he slowly lowers his shorts and tights. 

“Fuck,” Geralt hisses, unable to hide his arousal when he sees the lace panties Jaskier’s wearing. 

“I know how much you hate parties, so I thought I’d make things a bit more fun for you.” 

Geralt is baffled. He knows Jaskier likes to torture him like this when they’re in public, but he had never thought he was doing it to help him survive the night. 

“Well, do you like them or not?” Jaskier prompts. 

Geralt looks down again and another “fuck” leaves his lips without his consent. 

“I take that as a yes.” 

Geralt caresses Jaskier’s exposed cheeks, groping them and sliding his thumbs under the hem of the panties. Jaskier hums satisfied, and his cock is already tenting the front of the underwear. The sight arouses Geralt even more and he falls on his knees, pushing the piece of clothing to the side to lap at Jaskier’s hole. 

“Geralt,” the man moans. 

For as much as he’s enjoying the panties, Geralt pushes them down Jaskier’s thighs to spread his cheeks even further and reach deeper inside him. His tongue rolls past the ring of muscles, and Jaskier shivers, pushing down on him for more. He tastes as good as always, and Geralt can’t get enough of him on his tongue. He kisses and licks his hole, fucking him with his tongue until saliva is drooling down his chin and Jaskier barely has the strength to stand. 

He moves down to kiss and bite his thighs, sucking red patches on his skin and loving the moans coming out from his boyfriend. He already sounds pretty fucked, but just for good measure, Geralt slides a finger inside him, moving it around until he finds his sweet spot and Jaskier’s cries get louder. 

“Fuck, Geralt.” His voice is cut off by another groan. “Just fuck me.” 

Geralt smirks in satisfaction and presses on Jaskier’s prostate again. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whines and fumbles around until he gets his hands on a vial of oil. “Use this, Yen won’t mind.” 

Knowing Yennefer and her obsession with perfumes and oils, Geralt doubts she won’t mind, but he doesn't much care about it and uses the product to work Jaskier open. It doesn’t take long before his boyfriend is begging him to fuck him again, and Geralt’s own cock is too hard in his jeans to ignore. He takes a condom out of his wallet and unbuckles his belt and zipper before rolling it on his cock. He quickly strokes himself, eyelids threatening to close from the pleasure and then lines himself up with Jaskier’s hole. 

“C’mon,” Jaskier urges him, reaching behind him to tug at Geralt’s shirt. 

Geralt doesn’t need to be told twice and he slowly pushes inside. He’s immediately surrounded by Jaskier’s heat, so tight he’s about to come just from that, but he grits his teeth and doesn't stop until he’s buried deep inside his boyfriend. Jaskier clenches around him, mouth hanging open as he too struggles to breathe. He can see his reflection in the mirror, his red cheeks and strained cock, so beautiful Geralt can’t help but stare. 

He starts to move only when Jaskier finally relaxes around him, but he doesn’t stop looking, not even when Jaskier meets his gaze, eyes blown wide and face completely contorted in pleasure. He fucks him with hard thrusts, gaze never leaving him. The sight only helps him get closer to his orgasm, but Jaskier is too beautiful like this, too enticing to even think about looking away. He sees his moans leave his lips and his fingers gripping the sink so hard his knuckles turn white. 

He watches as one of his hands wraps around his cock, and that’s when he realises Jaskier’s telling him he’s about to come. He eventually looks away and thrusts deeper inside him, angling his movements so that he’s hitting his prostate. Jaskier’s almost sobbing under his ministrations, the sound of his voice calling his name the sweetest symphony in the world, and Geralt fucks him just like he wants, hard and fast, quickly taking him to his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Geralt, yes,” Jaskier cries out. 

His body is shaken by a shiver and a second later his hole twitches around Geralt as he comes all over the furniture. The feeling makes Geralt trip over the edge too and with another deep thrust, he comes as well, Jaskier’s name leaving his lips as a low moan. 

Yennefer’s sink is completely filthy, droplets of cum are staining its black colour, and the oil Geralt has used has spilled inside it. They’re both too fucked out to care, but Geralt’s survival instinct tells him that if Yennefer finds out they have ruined her favourite part of the house, they’re both going to die, so he cleans it with surprising precision while Jaskier washes himself in the bidet. 

“Do you think we can sneak in Yen’s bedroom for a few cuddles?” Jaskier asks once he’s finished. 

“I doubt it,” Geralt replies, making sure he’s done a good job with the sink. 

“Can I get a kiss at least?” 

Jaskier has that fake innocent smile on his lips again, but even if not fooled, Geralt can’t say no to him. He cups his face and softly kisses his lips, fingers caressing the heated skin. 

“We’ll cuddle when we get home then,” Jaskier mutters when their mouths part. 

Geralt hums, hands never leaving Jaskier’s face as he looks at him in the eyes. The heat from before has cooled down and left in its place a peaceful warmth that spreads all over him when Jaskier genuinely smiles at him. He bends down to kiss him again, and wonders if maybe he can convince Jaskier to go home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your writer :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://geraskier-hell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
